The Gilbert Twins (A TVD Fanfic)
by AprilLove29
Summary: What if Elena had a twin sister? Well, in this story she does. Her name is Eliana or Elli. When Eliana moves back home from London, 3 years after her parents death, she finds out that there's more to Mystic Falls than what she thought. But what will happen? Will Elli confess her love to Damon! Will she go through with the sacrifice to save her friends & family?
1. Chapter One

Dear Journal,

Well it's been three years since I've been back to Mystic Falls but since I am needed back because my sister Elena can't seem to stay out of trouble I have to go back. I'm on the first flight out to D.C. from London,England I will drive home from there.

London has been my home away from home. I left Mystic Falls because of my sister and, now I'm going back. How ironic! We have been writing back and forth. I found out that my parents died in a car crash two years ago and, Elena and Matt broke up. I knew that was going to happen.

She met and fell in love with some guy named Stefan Salvatore. Me, I've been living with my friend Izzy and her mom in London and, I haven't been able to go home earlier because I needed money. Which I have now. Well the plane is about to take of so bye.

E.G.

Just as I was putting my diary back into my carry-on a flight attendant came up to me. " Ma'am you need to put that away because the plane is about to take off." I just gave her a dirty look and put my bag in the over head. I can't believe she just called me 'Ma'am' and if the plane wasn't crowded I would've slapped her

Soon after that I fell asleep. Next thing I knew someone was shaking me and, I opened my eyes to see the flight attendant. So I sat up and just looked at her for a second. " Ma'am your flight has landed and we are now in DC. So you should get your things and exit the plane." I got up and grabbed my bag from the over head and left the plan. I was in the airport when my phone rang.

"Hello Elena?" I said with a smirk.

" _Where are you_?" she asked nervously.

"Well if you must know, I'm at the airport in DC."

" _When will you get home_? Because we need to talk."

"I should be there in the next day or so. Why?"

" _Just wondering. Well I'll see you then. Oh Jer says Hi_."

I hung up the phone and walked out of the airport. I yelled for a taxi and went to the nearest car dealer. I bought a 1967 Impala. I know so SPN of me but hey I love that car. I started out towards Mystic Falls,Va. I plugged in my iPod into the stereo and, put on 'Blurred Lines'. It was two hours later when I exited DC and, entered Va. The sun had gone down and there was a full moon out. I was getting tired so I pulled over to a hotel and checked in. I was just about to fall asleep when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked in mid yawn.

" _Where are you_?" Elena asked worriedly.

"I got tired and, I'm at a hotel about three miles away. Besides I didn't want to kill myself just to get home to see you" I said with some sarcasm.

" _Okay well call me before you leave. I should be home tomorrow but I might be at Stefan's. Do you remember the Boarding house_?"

"Yes I know where it's at."

" _Well then check there if I'm not home okay_?"

"Okay but why will you be at the boarding house?"

" _Um... Because that's where Stefan lives. Just remember to call me before you leave okay_?"

"Okay!" I sighed.

God, she can be so annoying sometimes. She also acts like she's the older one when I'm older by three seconds. I put my phone on the bedside table and drifted off to sleep. The next morning I packed my things and before I headed out to my car I decided to give my sister a call.

"Elena it's me I'm on my way. I'm just leaving the hotel now."

" _Hello who is this_?" a guy answered.

"Who is this and where is Elena?" I was a bit pissed when she didn't answer.

" _This is Stefan and Elena is in the shower. Who is this_?" Stefan looked from Elena's bathroom to the phone and then answered after a minute.

"This is Eliana Gilbert. Elena's sister."

i

" _I didn't know that Elena had a sister_."

"Yeah well she does. So when she gets out of the shower will you kindly tell her that I'm on my way home. Will she be there or at your house?" I couldn't help the sarcasm that came out of my mouth.

" _At my place and yes I'll tell her_."

"See you later then." I hung up before he could say anything.

I checked out of the hotel and walked to my car. I put my bag in the back seat and got in. I started the care and 'Call me Maybe' came on the radio. I can't stand that song! So I flipped through the songs until I found the one that I wanted. '22' by TSwift came on and I started to drive to Mystic Falls.


	2. Chapter Two

I pulled up in front of my house and just sat there starring at it. After a minute passed I stepped out of the car and grabbed my bag. I slung it over my shoulder and headed up the walkway when suddenly the front door swung open. All I saw was a blur and then I was being hugged to death.

"Hey Jer. Can't. Breath. Jer!" was all I could breath out. Jeremy let go and took my bag.

"Sorry sis it's just that I haven't seen you in a long time. By the way nice car. It's a Chevy Impala right?"

"I see that you've been catching up on some Supernatural while I've been gone?"

"Well you were the one to get me hooked on it. Besides it's the only thing that reminded me of you while you were gone." he smirked.

"Yeah well at least someone missed me. How's Aunt Jenna doing?"

"Ask her yourself."

I opened the door and walked in. Jenna was in the living room and as soon as she saw me she gave me a confused look. I guess that she didn't know that I was coming back.

"Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to say hello?" I asked with a smirk.

"Welcome home Elli. I didn't think that you were coming back so soon."

"Yes well Elena called me and told me that I was needed back home and so here I am. I know that I've been gone for three years but if I had the money I would have been back sooner." I lied because I wanted to stay far away from Elena as I could.

After a little small talk I went up to my room which was across the hall from Elena's and I'm glad the l she wasn't home. I went to my room and unpacked. My room was the same from when I had left it. On the mirror above my dresser were pictures of me, Elena, and our friends Caroline, Tyler, Matt, and Bonnie. I've missed them greatly.

As I was walking downstairs I was met half way down by I believe to be Stefan. He looked to the front door and back to me with a confused look on his face. Now I know why Elena was in love with him. He was very good looking.

"How?! What are you doing here Elena because I could've sworn that I just left you at my place?!" Stefan asked confused.

"I'm sorry you must have me confused with my sister. My name is Eliana and you must be Stefan Salvatore?" I gave him a smirk.

"Yes I'm Stefan but why do you look like Elena?"

"That's because I'm her twin Eliana but you can call me Elli. So Elena hasn't mentioned me at all?"

"No she hasn't. Well Elena left her cell phone here and I was just coming to get it. But it was a pleasure to meet you, Elli."

"The pleasure is all mine." I said and went back up to my room because I had forgotten what I was gonna do."

After a few minutes went by and I heard Stefan leave. So I grabbed my leather jack from my bed and left the house. I hopped into my car and drove off. About a half an hour later I arrived at the boarding house. I drove up in the driveway and parked my car. I walked up to the door and knocked and Stefan answered the door.

"Hello Elli we have been waiting for you. Why don't you come in?" he asked.

So I went in and followed him into a large living room. He went and sat by Elena holding her and I sat down on a armchair. Suddenly the air moved around and a dark haired gorgeous man was standing at the end of the stairs. I stood up and he ran towards me but the next thing I knew he had me in a choke hold against the wall and I couldn't breathe.

"Katherine what the hell are you doing here?" the man asked.

"Damon that's not Katherine it's Elena's twin sister Eliana. Now drop her."

"No it's not. It's Katherine and I'll prove it." and then he kissed me. At first I tried to fight him off but after a minute of kissing I couldn't help myself and, I put my hands around his neck while we kissed. About five minutes went by and he pulled back. He looked at me confused and then he set me down on the floor.

"Who are you?" he asked with a puzzled look and a ghost of a smirk on his face.

"Well like Stefan said I'm Elena's twin sister Eliana. Who are you and who the hell is Katherine?" I asked while trying to catch my breathe.

"That's my brother Damon and I'll tell you all about Katherine in just a minute if you'll sit down." Stefan said after a minute of silence.

I looked up at Damon who was still standing in front of me and said "Nice to meet you Damon, and thank you for not killing me."

He looked down at me and said "It's a pleasure to meet you Eliana, and I wasn't going to kill you and if I had you would be dead by now. I'm sorry it's just that I didn't know that Elena had a twin sister. Of course she has never mentioned you before today that is. It's stunning how you two look exactly alike." he stood in front of me and continued to stare. I loved how my name rolled off his tongue.

"Yes well thank you and can any one tell me why I was called down here in the first place?" I walked over and sat down. Damon sat directly across from me in another armchair.

Stefan started to inform me about what was going on and it took about an hour. He told me that he and his brother were turned into vampires by Katherine Pierce and how Elena and I looked like her because we are her 'Doppelgänger'. Then they told me about Elijah and that he was an original, one of the very first vampires. They told me about Klaus. Elijah's brother and how Klaus is trying to break his Hybrid curse. But he needs to sacrifice Elena in order to do that.

"Klaus doesn't know that Elena has a twin and that's why your here. We need you to help us protect Elena until we can figure a way out to save her. Just keep an eye on her and I will look after her."

"Why in the hell would you even think that I want to help Elena?! Because the last time I tried to help her we got into a really bad fight and that's when our parents thought that it would be a good time to send me away!" I hate this and I can't believe that they just asked me that.

"Elli please let's not go into this right now because I thought that was in the past so don't bring it up now. I need you to help because my life is on the line here. So will you help?" Elena asked pleading with me and she's right about bringing up the past because I had already forgiven her. I sat there for a minute and sorted through all of what they told me. I could see that Damon hasn't taken his eyes off of me since our little kiss earlier. Damn he is so much hotter than his brother and he's a great kisser too. I put my fingers to my lips and stroked them while remembering the kiss that Damon and I had shared earlier. Damon caught my eyes and I dropped my head as soon as I noticed that he was watching me.

"Okay fine I'll help you out. But if I get eaten trying to save your life I will come back and haunt your ass." I said to them while pointing at Elena.


End file.
